DNAlboroto
by DanceInFire
Summary: Todos a parar al hogar de un Daisuke impulsivo, con un Satoshi de fea mirada y un Krad frenéticamente extraño. -02/2011: gracias por las palabras hermosas ;-; me hace bien ver que un simple capítulo los haya divertido tanto aún después de tantos años :D
1. Paranoia

Nyee...en un momento de aburricion extrema mi mentecita se puso a trabajar dando un lugar en mi imaginacion pa escribir estupideces xDu...luego d tantos meses d un extremo e impulsivo hiatus q no me dejaba seguir con mis...vicios u.ú..  
Em...empece a scribir esto cuando estaba viciada con DNAngel xD

Err...si le usta DNA...entre, o no o.ó..pero si le apasiona demasiado el lado 'masculino' de Krad (si es q tiene) pue mejor que no siga si no kiere ver a su personaje estelar como un maniatico tipo en busca del 'shampoo ideal pal cabello rubio perfecto'...°-° sean felices!

Nota: ya habia subido este 1er cap pero taba medio desorganizado y no se entendia bien quien sabe por que...tonces lo subo d nuevo xD...con algunos cambios...no tantos pero si tiene x3 gracias Kitsune, Kaitou-Tenchi, Shinigami-Duo-Ryuichi, Satanic Sasamy, Nebyura, Dunkle Rose, Rikuayaceres, Lita, Raquel Kassul, Kaira, An.na-Yan, por las rvwz:3

--------------------------------------------------

**Paranoia...**

Era un día tranquilo (...) en la casa de los Niwa-toing, sin mencionar que la misma era un desastre. Desde que Krad se 'libró'de la oscuridad de su alma, Dai y Sato pudieron separarse de sus alter con ayuda de...algo...sagrada. Ahora, todos, absolutamente todos, estaban viviendo en el hogar de Daisuke...

Krad: (mirándose en el espejo del baño como un babuino) Jojojo, que bello estoy (y se peinaba) I'm too sexah for mah hair...yeah...

With: (mirando sin respetar el horario d protección al menor) Kyuu! 3

Daisuke¡DARK! T.T ¿Don...de...dónde...dónde está toda la comida¡Sabes que no puedo pensar estupideces sin ella! T.T Te la…comiste…¡toda!

Dark: Zzzzzz...ZZzzz...

Daisuke: (con cara de malévolo cosa que no se le vean los ojos o.ô)...¡D-D-D-DARK!...

Dark: u0ú...¡KRAD, TE MATARÉ!...u.ú

Daisuke: eh...Dark...T.T...solo quiero comer...me muero de hambre...

Dark¿...eh? Ah...eres tu Daisuke...seh toma...(saca una caja de cereales de la nada)

Daisuke: YAAAAAAAY¡KELLOGS!...espera...no...no Kellog's...no o.ò

With: (apareciendo de la nada) KYUUUUUUUU! 333 (toma la caja y sale volando)

Daisuke: ;0;!...oye...o.o ¿Onde ta Krad?

Dark: ...en el baño...recordando lo patético que es...

Krad: (aparece y se sienta al lado de Dark) Uwú...jojo...patético yo, amor?

Dark: YOU BASTARD¡Se lo que hiciste con los cereales de Daisuke! (sale volando del sofá) ¡Y SAL DE MI SOFÁ FAVORITO! SHU! SHU! O.Ó

Krad: Dark, Dark, Dark. He cambiado...¿que...no...te...agrada...mi...pacífica...y...angelical...presencia?

Dark: ...no ¬¬

Daisuke: (como un zombie con ojeras) Dark...cereales...yo...necesitar...comid...¿angelical! O.Ouu...Uhhh...jojo

Krad: (con cara de cachorro cachondo o.ou) Daisuke (lo abraza desesperadamente)¿tu si me comprendes verda:D

Dark: HEY¡Suéltalo¡Bitcho! ¬0¬

Daisuke: ..Uuu...ayuda...T.T…¡Yo solo quiero comer la reeeee $!&#!

(momento de depresión)

Dark: o.o ¿lo ves? ya le causaste el mal del abrazo cariñosito ¬¬

Krad: ...joven Daisuke...T.T Dark me quiere de patitas a la calle u.ù

Dark¡MENTIROSO! ;0;...eh...¡seeeh, correcto!

Daisuke: Dark o.ò...ya no quiero sufrir el mal del abrazo cariñosito...míralo ú.u es Krad, no te hará daño...¿no le darías otra oportunidad?

Dark: O.o Daisuke...en ese tono suenas como si Krad y yo estuviesemos casados...

Daisuke: que lindo si lo estuviesen 3...

Dark: QUEEEEEEEE? TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTAS INCITANDO!

Krad: Casamiento..que bella palabra para unir lazos amorosos :3

Dark: ¬¬

Daisuke: ...anda...Krad, ha cambiado...

Dark¿DE..QUE..ME..HABLAS?

Daisuke: Míralo¡Es...un pobre animal!

With: KYUU...o.ò

Daisuke: sin ofender, With...

Dark: With es una criatura, no un animal -.-uu

Krad: (con cara de ángel mirando hacia el techo) :3

Dark: ...creo...que olvide reparar el techo...

Krad: (aún con la cara de ángel...le cae una gota en el ojo) ----O ESTOY CIEGO!

Dark: HURRAAAA:D ¡Toma canalla!

Daisuke: Daaark ¬¬ se ofende fácil...

Dark: u.ú y a mi que...? GRRRR...¡bien...¡Si ya no puedo vivir en paz aquí me largo!

Daisuke: No te lo tomes a pecho ó.o...¡DAAAARK, NO TE VAYAS! ;0; ¿Quién estará a mi lado durante la noche para que no me asuste la oscuridad?

(momento de silencio fúnebre)

Dark: ...(camina hacia la puerta y la abre ferozmente preparándose para correr a toda velocidad)

Satoshi: ...(aparece del otro lado de la puerta)

Dark: O.O...

Satoshi: ...

Dark: O.OUuuu

Daisuk/Krad¡DARK SER MIO! OOHOHOOOOHOHOOOO (grito estilo Tarzan -.-)

Dark: O/OUUuu

Satoshi: o.o

Dark¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ! (azota la puerta y se mantiene apoyada sobre ella para que Satoshi no entre) T----T

Daisuke¡DARK! O0O ¡Deja entrar a Satoshi!

Dark¿ESTÁS LOCO¡ESTÁ RABIOSO¡TIENE EL MAL DEL OJO¡TIENE EL JAGAN!

Daisuke: ...no...solo le gusta mirar a la gente...o.o

Dark¡MENTIRA!

With: Kyuuuuuu ó.o

Krad: (alza a Dark)

Dark: O.O...¡BASTARDO¡SUÉLTAME¡SÁDICO!

Krad: (lo tira al piso) T.T Así me lo agradeces, Darkie!

Daisuke: D-D-D-Darkie?

Krad: u.ú...(abriendo la puerta) Amo Satoshi, señor...llegó muy temprano a su casa...

Daisuke¿Su...casa¡Es MI casa¡ Y...y...¡mi comida sigue sin aparecer! ;-;

Satoshi: Las frías calles de esta ciudad no dejan de ser un laberinto...

Daisuke/Dark: O.ouu OOOOOOoooohhh...

Dark¡EL FILOSOFO HA HABLADO!

With: Kyuu! Kyuu! o0o

Satoshi: . 

Daisuke: oOo ¡Cierto! (codea a Dark) Oye... - mañana es el cumpleaños de Sato...

Dark¿Y qué quieres que hag...¿QUE ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE QUIÉN...!

Daisuke: TONTO! 0 (le venda la boca a Dark y Krad lo tumba al piso)

Satoshi: (con la tipica mirada esa seria y angelical xD)...

Dark: . ¡Santos cucuruchos con almendras¡KRAD, LEVANTATE!

Krad: (aún sobre Dark) ¡DAAAARK! Lalalala (8)

Dark¡IDIOTA, DEJAME!

Krad: eh...ah...no tienes que ponerte violento u.ú...

Dark: Mira quien habla...

Krad: Perdone, amo Satoshi, estos chicos están muy agotados como para mantener una conversación con usted u.u (cuanta generosidaaaaaad o.O)

Satoshi: ...entiendo...iré a mi habitación...

Daisuke: O.O ¡Y esa también es MI habitación! T0T DAMN YOU ALL! Saqueadores de viviendas dignas! #$#...!

Dark: ...el pequeño cachorro mostró su boca de lobo o,o...otra vez.

Satoshi: ...entonces tendremos que compartir la cama...

...(se oyen grillos)...cri...cri...

Daisuke: o.o ok...bye...me voy a buscar comida u.u

---

Ya en la cocina, Daisuke se quedó pensando largo tiempo en lo que Satoshi habia dicho con taaaanta alegria...

Daisuke: o.o la...ca...ca...cama?

Dark: (desde lejos) JOJO! xD

Daisuke: o/o DARK!

Dark: (se acerca) Será el comienzo...¿de una hermosa relación?

Daisuke: Será el comienzo de la relación entre un maniatico buscador del shampoo para un rubio perfecto y un tipo que roba por placer ¬¬

Dark: ¬¬ dejalo ahi...

Krad: (aparece de la nada) Bien, bien, señor Daisuke...¡debe irse a dormir! (lo empuja por las escaleras?

Daisuke¡Pe...pero si apenas son las 2 del mediodia! T0T...Y...no dormiré con el estómago vacío...ni tampoco con Satoshi o.oUu

Satoshi¿Hay algo de malo con eso?

Daisuke: O.O SA-SA-SA-SA-SA…HIWATARI-KUN! Yo...yo...solo decía que...

Satoshi: (se le acerca)

Daisuke: **_O---O DIABLOS! AYÚDAME DARK!_**

Dark: **_O.O EH! Daisuke? _****_Te escucho en mi cabeza¿Dónde se supone que estás?_**

Daisuke:_ **...en tus pensamientos!**_

Dark:_ **Oh...ya entendí...genial¿Desde cuando puedo hacer esto? Yuuupi!**_

Daisuke:_ **DAAAAAAAAARK! T0T AYUDAME!**_

Dark:_ **Eh..okay...pero me lo debes, eh!**_

Daisuke:_ **Aja, rapido!**_

Dark:_ **Seh lo se...jojojo...por eso soy...Kaitou Dark Mousy! A ver, a ver…Daisuke, ve a comer tus cereales, YO! **_(toma a Daisuke que estaba en manos de Krad y va hacia la cocina)

Krad: (aún empujando a 'Daisuke' -o lo que quedaba de el- como si nada hubiese pasado) Lalala...a dormir...

---

En la cocina.

Daisuke: o.o

Caja de cereales: ...

Daisuke: ò.o

Caja de cereales: ...

Daisuke: ò-ó

Caja de cereales: ...

Daisuke: (con una jarra de leche en la mano) TOMA ESTO! D (toma la caja de cereales y se sirve leche) ¡Te gané!

---

Mientras tanto...una cámara colocada en la cocina lo filmaba atentamente...

En el living...

Todos menos Daisuke: (en frente de la televisión como atontados) O.O

Dark: o.o

Krad: O.O

Satoshi: ...O.O

Dark: Yo! O.O

Krad: El joven Daisuke está hablando solo...

Satoshi: Déjenlo en paz...(se levanta y se va)

Dark: EH! O.O Satoshi! No me dejes este...homicida...O.Ó

Krad: Al fin...solos y sin distracciones owO...

Dark: Y algo llamado hacha que no temo utilizar...

Krad¿Dijiste hacha?

Dark: **_¿Qué hace una hacha en mi mano? O.o Soy magico!_**

Krad: (se le tira repentinamente) ¡DARK MOUSY, QUÉDATE CONMIGO!

Dark¡Suéltame, desgraciado!

Krad¡El lazo que nos une es tan fuerte que no podemos separarnos!

Dark¡Si el lazo son tus brazos pero que se vayan al diablo!

Krad: Dark, Dark, Darkie...

Dark¿Darkie? Demonio...¡ya verás¡With!

With: 3 ¡KYU KYU!

Dark¡Ven y prepárate! (With se transforma en las alas de Darkie)...Veamos que haces ahora, Krad...

Krad: u.u...¡Dark, algún día...serás mío sin restricciones!

Dark: A...'pelear'...!

Dark¡Toma esto, inútil!

Krad: (esquiva todos los ataques de Dark) ¡Dark...no quiero luchar contra ti!

Dark¡Entonces lucha contra esto! 3 IA! IAJAJA!

Krad: NOO T0T...¡ME MATASTE!

Televisión: GAME OVER...TINTINTIN (8)

Dark: Y Nina Williams le ha dado una patada en el trasero a ese personaje tuyo Kazama! Soy el campeón de Tekken! WAJAJAJAJA!

Krad: DARK...¡Eres demasiado!

Dark: Seh, lo sé...por eso soy Dark...el único...

Krad: SEEEEH ò-ó ¡Hora de que pagues por todo lo que me has hecho pasar!

---

Mientras tanto, en la cocina...

Daisuke: o.ò...

---

Y en el living...empiezan a luchar...de verdad, con poderes y eso xD

Dark¡TOMA ESTO Y ESTO!

Krad¡NO ME DEJAS OPCIÓN¡TENDRÉ QUE UTILIZAR MI ARMA SECRETA!

Dark¿UN OSITO VESTIDO DE JIM!

Krad: Hora de...de...el ABRAZO CARIÑOSITO! ò,o (vuela hacia Dark y lo apretuja)

Dark: O-Ouuuuuu ¡NO¡VETE VETE!...¡ME ESTÀS AHOGANDO! MI...MI...MI RESPIRACIÓN! MI BELLA Y SEXY RESPIRACIÓN! LA QUE HACE QUE TODAS LAS MUJERES CAIGAN A MIS PIES! X.x Todo está tan...oscuro...

---

Daisuke: (en la cocina)...algo le falta a este cereal o.ò...¡ya se! ...(va hacia el refrigerador)

---

Krad: Y ESTO ES LO QUE TE FALTA! (intenta acercas su cara a la de Dark)

Dark: NOOOOOOOO! ESO NO!

---

Daisuke: ESTO! SI!

---

Krad: Mmm...ok...(intenta sacarse poco a poco la tunica o lo que sea que lleva puesto) uwú...

Dark: NOOO!

---

Daisuke: No...creo que no o.o...

---

Krad: ¡¡No te resistas! 0 

Dark: ¡VETE!

---

Daisuke: No...no me quiero ir aún...(en el refrigerador) ...mmmhhh...primero debo hallarlo!

---

Krad: ¡¡Quieto!

Dark: Que...te...¡VAYAS! (empuja tan fuertemente a Krad que lo manda a volar y pasa por el techo de la cocina...sobre Daisuke y su plato de cereales...y Dark lo sigue...)

Krad: (cae en...algún lugar de la casa) NYAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Dark: O-OUu Uh...

Krad: Dark...entendí la indirecta...

Dark: ¿Indirecta?¿No fui lo suficientemente...claro y directo?

Krad: ...¡A LUCHAR!

Dark: **_¿...otra vez?_**

Krad:**_seh...otra vez..._**

Dark:**_¡Hey!¡Fuera de mis pensamientos! _**

Krad:**_ooops...lo siento...xD_**

Dark: ¡Si tanto quieres luchar te enviaré al otro mundo!

Krad: Wiii! Voy a ir a Marte a encontrar el shampoo para el rubio perfecto!...Digo...¡lo mismo digo, Dark Mousy!¡Ya no seré más el tipo bueno contigo!

Dark: Oh o,o...¿en serio? _**Gracias, gracias, gracias!**_

Krad: ¡ASI ES!¡Ahora seré el SUPER TIPO BUENO CONTIGO!

Dark: O-o...¡¡¡vete a comer estiercol!

---

Daisuke: WIII!¡ACA ESTA!

---

En eso Dark y Krad vuelven a la cocina porque hay más espacio (...), crean un enorme campo de fuerza...sobre el plato de cereales de Dai-Chan...y en un inesperado momento Krad voltea a Dark sobre el plato de cereales con leche...

Dark: O.O...¡Mi trasero!¿Cómo te atreves, maldito?¡Es mi trasero!¡El que uso para conquistar chicas!

Krad: Es que te ves tan sexeee con cereales en tu trasero...Owo

Dark: ù.ú

Daisuke: ¡Una guinda! n-n ¡Una guinda para mi lindo plato de cereales con leche!

Dark/Krad: oopss...o-ouuu

Daisuke: Voy a comer un rico pote de ce-ce-cereales, lala-lala (8) (voltea a ver su rico pote de cereales...solo para darse cuenta que ya no era tan delicioso como antes ya que estaba siendo contaminado por algo...o.o por algo ubicado en la parte trasera del cuerpo de Dark...)...

Dark/Krad: o-ouu eh...

Daisuke: (suelta la guinda)...

Daisuke: Mi...mi...mi...mi...mi...

Krad: Ven amigo o.o, vámonos de acá (mientras camina en puntas de pie fuera de la cocina)...

Dark: (mientras vigila a Daisuke) Seh...voy...o.ouu (sigue a Krad)

Daisuke: (con la cabeza baja) ¿...D...Dark...?¿...K...Krad?

Krad/Dark: ...(cruzando la avenida de la vuelta de la calle)

Daisuke: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Dark: (volviendo a la realidad) ¡CORREEE! O-----O

Krad: ;0; MAMA!

Daisuke: ¡HUYAN!¡SEH!¡¡Porque cuando vuelvan para alimentar sus grandes bocotas los atraparé y los entregaré como carnada a los tiburones! T0T

Krad: (ya volando) ¡Pero si no hay peceras tan grandes acá! ;0;

Dark: ¡Cállate y vuela, estúpido!

---

Y en la cocina...

Daisuke: ;-; mi cereal...hey o,o...mañana es el cumpleaños de Satoshi! O0O...me vengaré :D

--------------------------------------------------

°-°-°-°-FIN CAPITULO 1-°-°-°-°

--------------------------------------------------

Woooh...aliméntense con el prox cap para ver q pasará con Dark y Krad en el cielo...volando solitos x3...no sean mentes sucias xD...y que pasará con Daisuke y su cereal muerto y su aspecto tan caprichosín...y Satoshi...que todavía sigue en el cuarto de Daisuke, haciendo quien sabe que con las cosas de Dai-toing...

Asia por aguantar hasta el final este coso xD! De verdaaaa:3

**Nota:** ahora debo planear la fiesta pal Satoshi nyahaha...o.ó


	2. Fiesta

**_Bold/Italic: pensamientos_**

**_N/S: mis impulsivos pensamientos xD  
_**

**...**

**Fiesta...?**

Y en la cocina...

Daisuke: ;-; mi cereal...hey o,o...mañana es el cumpleaños de Satoshi! O0O...me vengaré :D

Ya casi era de noche...Dark y Krad no volvían de su 'luna de miel aérea'...

En alguna parte del cielo...

Dark: Oye, idiota...dónde estamos? O.o

Krad: (saca un mapa de la nada) Según este mapa...estamos justo sobre un antiguo templo anteriormente utilizado para sacrificios humanos n.n

Dark: Que interesante...historia humana n.n...¡¿¡¿DIJISTE SACRIFICIO?

Krad: Aja! n.n...oops...

Dark: SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!... ..._**cómo conseguiste ese estúpido mapa ¬¬...¿¡cómo llegamos aquí?**_

Krad: x0x algo me lo impide, Darkieeee...!

Dark: que rayos...O.o eh? (nota que hay una soga en sus patitas) ...(es tirado por la soga bruscamente hacia el techo del templo) X0x AYUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Krad: JOVEN DARK! LO RESCATARE O MI NOMBRE NO ES BECKHAM! (?)

Dark: ¬¬...(sigue gritando)

Y ambos caen en el interior del templo o.o...rompiendo el techo...

Dark: (con mano en la cabeza)...demonios...ahora debemos pagar el techo, estúpido ¬¬

Krad: no fue mi intención...algo me sujetó de la pierna ¬-¬

Dark: ¬¬

Krad: T.T

Dark: que...dem...? o.O

Krad: DAAAARK! (abrazo cariñosito a Dark n-n) ¡No quería que nadie me sujetara tan fuertemente antes de que tú lo hicieras! T0T

Dark: o_ó ¡Maldito homosexual!¡Sabía que debía ahogarte y encadenarte antes de meterte en esas cosas...las Alas Negras!¡LO SABIA! :(

Krad: No me dejes, Dark! Tengo miedo T.T...esas cosas me sujetaron y lo pueden volver a hacer una vez más...(mira para todos lados)

Dark: Ni modo...hay que salir de aquí...

En eso intentan subir a donde habían hecho el agujero gigante...pero resulta que...

Dark: Subamos!

Krad: Yendo!...eh?...una palanca...roja O.O...(trata de tirar de ella)

Dark: Oye, idio...O.o...HEY! DEJA ESO! VOLEMOS!

Krad: Demasiado tarde, yuju! n0n (baja la palanca y se cierra el techo con una capa metálica)

Dark: O-O...u.ú...oye...abre el techo...

Krad: o.o...ok (baja la palanca y se quiebra) O-O...

Dark: Oyeee...¬¬

Krad: se...rompió

Dark: Na...en serio ¬-¬...

Krad: T.T TENGO MIEDO DARKIEEEE! ABRAZO!

Dark: Sueltame homicida! No sirves para nada!

Krad: Oww...Dark T.T tenemos que salir de aquí...Sato-san cumple ñoquis mañana y debo hacer pastel...

Dark: ...bien...adios...(se adentra en una puerta oscura O-o)

Krad: Es...peramee T.T Dark!

Mientras tanto, en casa de Daisuke...

Daisuke: u.ú jojo...mi venganza está cerca ;O;...pero debo preparar la fiesta...globos...pastel...PIÑATA! n0n ADORO las piñatas!

Krad: (de la manito con Dark) n-n así no me perderé, Daaark-chan!

Dark: ¬¬ idiota...

En la habitación de Daisuke...

Satoshi: ...

¿?: ...

Satoshi: (mirando un paquete de galletas 'asesinas' de chocolate cubiertas con queso y atún)...

Paquete de galletas asesinas: ...

Satoshi: ¬¬

Paquete de galletas asesinas: ...! _**omg...me devorará!**_

En una tienda...

Daisuke: Piñatas, piñatas...onde tan mis adorables piñatas? n-n Y golosinas!

Satoshi: ¬¬

Paquete de galletas asesinas: ...! _**omg...es muy fuerte...**_

Daisuke: Me pregunto si a Sato-chan le ustan las galletas asesinas de chocolate cubiertas con queso y atún! o0o

Satoshi: Odio las galletas asesinas de chocolate cubiertas con queso y atún...(vence sus temores y tira a la m*rda las galletas asesinas de choc...buen...ya saben)

Daisuke: Le llevare muchas! n-n Ahora...mi venganza...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COFF...COFF ;O; AYUDAAA! ;-;

PersonaDesconocida1: Oigan..ese niño se esta ahogando?

PersonaDesconocida2: Se! Se ve muy gracioso! xD

PersonaDesconocida3: Así están los jóvenes de ahora? Locos, dementes, borrachos...

AmigaDeLaPersonaDesconocida3: Y eso que mi hija se casó apenas este mes...con uno de estos tantos jóvenes de ahora...(ok...a qué viene eso?)

Daisuke: ...estoy...bien...debo buscar...ingredientes...para...mi plan...plan...'Ruina Inevitable 2! La Ruina de Dark & Krad por haber destrozado mi cereal!' (nótese como Dai es un enorme fan de IZ x3)

Krad: ESPERAME DAAAARK!

Dark: ...tenemos que salir de aquí, idiota. Está bien que seamos inmortales y toda esa cosa...pero está empezando a oler a muerto..._**con esto debería apurarlo un poco ¬¬**_

Krad: MUERTO? O-O...OOOH...está muy oscuro ó.o (encuentra un botoncito rojo de la nada) Mira! Un botón rojo! Como esos de las películas de acción en los que los presionas y explota la tierra! n.n

Dark: O.o...espera...que te parece "MIRA! UN BOTÓN CON PINTA DE INOCENTE COMO ESA LINDA PALANQUITA QUE NOS ENCERRO EN ESTE PATÉTICO LUGAR?" NO LO APRIETES!

Krad: u.ú descuida Dark! Fue mi error el meterte en este lío!

Dark: De que demonios estás habl...! _**Hey...Eso es verdad o.o**_

Krad: Por eso, me dignaré a presionar este botón para ver lo que hace u.ú así sea bueno o malo!

Dark: _**O-O Demonios...enloqueció...no quiero morir! Más bien...no quiero morir al lado de este tipo .**_

Krad: Seremos reconocidos como los espectros de las Alas Negras..pero también seremos reconocidos por nuestra perseverancia, sabiduría y valentía por presionar este bendito botón!

Dark: Más bien querrás decir 'curiosidad'... ¬¬...no quiero formar parte de tu patético show de reconocimientos...u.ú bien! presiona el maldito botón!

Krad: (lo codea) ...bendito, Dark...bendito show de reconocimientos...

Dark: ù—ú...

Krad: T.T...bien...que sea lo que el botón quiera! (lo presiona)

Dark/Krad: O.o

...

Dark/Krad: O.O

...

Dark/Krad: _**GENIAL!**_

Krad: (grito de niña...al estilo de películas de terror) !

Dark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (sacudida) QUE TE SUCEDE? POR QUÉ DEMONIOS GRITAS?

Krad: Vi una de esas películas...siempre quise hacerlo :3 soy genial, ¿verdad?

Dark: ...

Krad: O.o...

(se prenden las luces)

Dark/Krad: AAAAHHH! T.T (se abrazan xD)

Krad: o/o oww Dark...eres mi héroe!

Dark: Suéltame!

En casa de Daisuke...

Daisuke: Regresé a casaaaaaaa! Saaatoooo-chaaaa...o.O eh? (ve muchos paquetes de galletas asesinas de chocolate cubiertas con queso y atún en la entrada hechas puré) o.o... ESTO ES UNA MASACRE! T0T QUIEN FUE EL CRUEL Y MALEVOLO CULPABLE DE ESTE GENOCIDIO?

¿?: ...yo me deshice de ellas...

Daisuke: O-ouu...qui...qui...quien...er...eres...tu...tu...tu?

Satoshi: ¬¬

Daisuke: Sato-chan o.o...por qué? T.T te hicieron daño? Te causaron un maleficio intestinal? O te dieron diarrea?

Satoshi: ...galletas asesinas de chocolate cubiertas con queso y atún...no puede ser una peor combinación... (N/S: hey! o.ó que te pasa con el alimento d mi criadero de caracoles?)

Daisuke: ...o sea...que no te gustan...sin si quiera probarlas? T.T

Satoshi: así es...

Daisuke: pero...te compré todos los paquetes del supermercado solo para ti o.o...y tu cumpleaños es dentro de un par de horas...me camine 10 cuadras a estas horas de la tarde para nada T.T oh...(suelta lagrimas ;-;)

Satoshi: (se le acerca)

Daisuke: ó.o

Satoshi: (le seca las lagrimitas...aww)

Daisuke: o-ou

Satoshi: (se acerca más)...está bien...no tienes que preocuparte por hacer algo especial para mí...

Daisuke: pe..pero yo quiero ver a Sato-chan feliz o.o

Satoshi: ...lo sé...por eso...no quiero que te preocupes para nada...(se va)

Daisuke: ...o.O omg...que demonios fue eso?

Dark: BASTA! Vamos a echar abajo este lugar y a irnos a casa? Ya?

Krad: T.T de acuerdo...tú primero...

Dark: Imbécil ¬¬...no tengo un plan!

Krad: ;O; Oh Dark! Creo en tu sabiduría y perseverancia!

Dark: Basta ¬¬…

¿?: BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!

Dark/Krad: Qué demonios! O—O

Dark: Qué es eso?

Krad: Es el sonido de la muerte! El grim nos busca!

Dark: Escucha!...Sigue el sonido...Sígueme!

Krad: te sigo...T-T

Empiezan a caminar por un largo corredor...

¿?: BEEP...BEEP...

Dark: Rayos! O-o Por más que camino...el sonido parece estar detrás de mí todo el tiempo y no logro saber qué es!

Krad: T-T Escuchas bien, Dark?

Dark: Me estás diciendo que no oigo? ¬¬ Oh si...por todas las tonterías que dijiste en un día...

Krad: Quieres que apague mi teléfono para que oigas mejor?

Dark: No...gracias...puedo escuchar perfec...TELEFONO?

Krad: *saca un superaparato de última tecnología y lo...apaga?*

Dark: IDIOTA! TENÍAS UN TELÉFONO?

Krad: Oh si...Satoshi me lo compró hace 3 meses n-n...muy lindo eh? Mira...es a color (eso es obvio...xD) y tiene cam, videograbadora, mp3, mp4, mp5, mp6, mp8...oh y mp7 también!

Dark: No puedo creerlo! Qué esperas? Llama a alguien! Dile dónde estamos! Háblable de tu mapa!

Krad: Oh...*lo vuelve a prender* Eres tan ingenioso Dark!

Dark: Lo sé... ¬¬...bueno y?

Krad: Espera...última tecnología no última velocidad...

Dark: Muy feo el chiste ¬¬...Y?

Krad: Ya T-T!

Teléfono: 'PIRIPIPIPIRIIIN! Bienvenido, Ciao, Sir Krad d'amour , disfrute de su estadía en...Teléfonos MicroMicroSuperDuperHyperCUTE! Para niños, jóvenes y hombres TOP!'

Dark: OMG Krad...no puedo creerlo...PIENSA QUE ERES IMPORTANTE! TU TELEFONO PIENSA QUE ERES IMPORTANTE! xDDDDD

Krad: Soy importante, querido Dark...algún día tendrás uno de estos...te lo compraré yo mismo...y verás la importancia de la tecnología telefónica!

Daisuke: (en la cocina...cocinando...algo xD) Lalalalala...lalalaaaaa! Daaark~ lalalalaaaa...Daaaark~ usa geeeel~! Lalalaaa Daaaaaark~ y su cabello oscu...ROOOOOOOOOO! (al estilo opera)

(CRACK!)

Daisuke: Oh no! Rompí la ventana! Es decir...Dark rompió la ventana! ...lalalalala...

...

Daisuke: Tengo que terminar este pasteeeeel T-T...necesito las bombas...el fuego...la dinamita...la explosión...! No llegaré a tiempo! T-T Y si Dark y Krad no salen de...ese templo...no podré cumplir mi venganza! -coffcoff- no...dije...nada...u-u (se va caminando tranquilamente...) Lalalaaa...

Satoshi...aparece de la nada en la habitación de Daisuke nuevamente...

Satoshi: o-o...muchas cosas...(se ve 'maravillado' por la cantidad de cosas que hay...) Obstruyen mi vista ¬¬...mmmh...

...

**...**

Aaaaaaaaargh! Hola! Sé que van a matarme, primero por este capítulo nuevo luego de...wtf...casi seis años; y luego por no saber yo misma si habrá otro xD. En realidad este es un capítulo que escribí inmediatamente luego de terminar el primero, pero que nunca publiqué...tengamos en cuenta que tenía 13-14 años y era un desastre universal y estaba en mi mentalidad escribir desordenadamente, y sin comas, sin puntos, con abundancia de signos y exageradez total (al menos sin faltas de ortografía, QUIERO SUPONER, porque las detesto xDu)...así que les pido disculpas si no entienden alguna que otra cosa T.T.

Ya hace bastante tiempo que dejé de escribir fics (aunque no haya publicado nada en ), el tiempo que me comió la escuela, y que ahora me está comiendo la facultad, no me deja mucho tiempo para el ocio (aunque afortunadamente este año no será tan pesado como el anterior).

Lindos y bellos lectores: no se si habrá más de estos capítulos, pero les quiero agradecer por las tan lindas palabras en las reviews, comentarios como "me da risa" o "espero el próximo" o "continúa" son lo mejor para mí, porque quizá cuando era más chica no me daba cuenta de que había gente que realmente leía algo como lo que escribí en ese momento, pero ahora, de grande, pienso más -?- y me pone feliz! **¡Gracias!**

¡Oh, y esto no es una despedida! No se librarán de mí tan fácilmente, ni de la mente impulsiva de Daisuke...

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

Por siempre suya, ~_DanceInFire_.

_02/2011_


End file.
